Babs Bunny yells at Miguel
One Friday morning, Babs Bunny woke up at 6:00 and decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some mint chocolate chip ice cream, milk, chocolate chip yogurt, mint candy, chocolate chips, honey, and then some. As soon as Babs was about to make the milkshake, her father Miguel came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Babs?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!!" Babs yelled. Miguel did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady!" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Babs cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a grape milkshake." Babs said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Dimitri told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not go dress shopping with Louie this weekend." Jenny threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Dimitri made up his mind. "You are not going dress shopping with Louie this weekend." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some lime sherbet now." Jenny said. "No," said Dimitri. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Jenny shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Dimitri. Since Jenny refused to listen, Dimitri dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Dimitri placed Jenny on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Dimitri told Jenny. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Jenny decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Zephyr, and squeeze him. "Jenny?" Dimitri called. "What?!" "If Zephyr doesn't like being called a baby, leave him alone." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!!!!!!!" Jenny screamed. But Zephyr just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make yourself a sandwich, that's fine with me." said Dimitri. "Christopher Robin, Zephyr, and King Julien are nothing but hunks of junk!" Jenny muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Dimitri walked over to her. "Jenny?" "I wanna go dress shopping with Louie." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Dimitri, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Jenny (now dressed in a mint-turquoise tunic-like blouse with 3/4-length sleeves and a high collar that belongs to that of a turtleneck, periwinkle-blue leggings, white socks, matching sneakers, blue hair scrunchie) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a turquoise shoulder bag. "I'm going dress shopping with Louie no matter what people say." she said. Dimitri noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Jenny." But it was too late. Jenny had left the house without asking Dimitri! At Bloomingdale's, Louie was waiting for Jenny. They picked out a red party dress, a royal red ball gown, and an red Sunday dress. Louie and Jenny paid for the dresses. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father